


Dentistry is also one of my doctorates

by Ambulatoryhoodie



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Mad Scientists, Medical Procedures, My first fic, No pairings - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Short Story, Tooth Pulling, Torture, demencia just shows up at the end, dental drilling, sadistic flug slys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambulatoryhoodie/pseuds/Ambulatoryhoodie
Summary: incompetence is not acceptable in the Black Hat Organization, it must be dealt with swiftly and without mercy.





	Dentistry is also one of my doctorates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic to post online! It's got semi graphic to graphic depictions of violence depending on what your squeamish level is so there's that.

A short man in a lab coat wearing goggles over a paper bag loomed over his newest test subject; the subject was tall with green hair and a light complexion, still wearing his dark grey and green skin tight suit, he was yet another overly confident under trained villain who was unfortunate enough to find himself on the doctor’s table. Not that he was aware how unfortunate he would become.

Dr. Flug Slys slapped the villain across the face, unconscious was fine for transport but monitoring effects was impossible if the subject was asleep. “Buenas noches Emerald Blade!” the villain blinked at the unfitting friendly greeting, and glanced around the room, it was hard to see with a bright overhead light beaming in his eyes. He tried to move and found he couldn’t. His eyes rested on the tray Flug grabbed a fresh pair of gloves from. An Icy chill ran down Blade’s spine as Flug snapped the gloves on and the reality of how screwed he was finally sunk in.

“Listen! I’m so so sorry I didn’t mean for-“ Blade started only to be cut off by something metal being jammed roughly into his mouth.

The light glinted off the doctors goggles “Excuses won’t help now.” Flug said flatly while adjusting the dental speculum in the villain’s mouth. “I would have asked if you knew why you were here, but you clearly realize what an embarrassment you’ve been to the organization.” Flug said harshly letting Blade see the pair of pliers he grabbed, and bracing his hand across Blades cheekbone and eye he tapped the pliers against Blade’s teeth. “We can’t allow that to continue.” Flug’s tone turned playful “Which one should I pick? I’ll let you deicide!” Blade only whimpered and tried to beg around the medical gag. 

“I didn’t catch that. Oh well, guess I’ll pick for you.” Flug reached in picking a back molar gripping the pliers tight the doctor yanked hard, Blade thrashed against his restraints knuckles white as he struggled fruitlessly. The tooth cracked in the pliers grip “Oops, not quite.” Flug set down the pliers and grabbed some smaller tweezers type tool. “Don’t you just hate when they shatter like that?” Flug laughed, Blade seemed to agree judging from the tears streaking down his mask and the pathetic sobs. “You should take better care of our teeth, one good swing and a hero could shatter these things, maybe I should remove all of them for you.” Flug muttered more to himself than Blade. 

A near fifteen minutes of crying and attempted begging during the picking and prodding at the former spot of the molar the cavity was empty enough for the next step, Flug brandished a small drill and Blade began to sob in anew, his face was already ruddy, swollen, and puffy. “Now now, we’re halfway through! I’m sure you will do better to represent our Lord Black Hat in the future!” Flug lined up a special screw in the vacant spot, relishing Blade trying to reason with him around the gag, and pulled the trigger. Blade arched his back and howled, pulling hard at the arm restraints. Flug withdrew the drill, “see almost there!” Flug said encouraging as could be. Despite the friendly demeanor He couldn’t keep the smile off his hidden face. God did Slys love his job.

Blade coughed and groaned, splattering the front of Flug’s bag and buttoned coat with blood. Flug tisked and brought a suction device down to remove the excess fluids. “You’re lucky your offense was mild, but this will help you do better in the future,” Flug thought for a bit grabbing the next pieces. “Or worse… At least in the eyes of the law.” He laughed at his own joke, Blade just gurgled and whimpered. 

The next step was an almost perfectly black false tooth with a small top hat engraved on the inner side that Flug placed with the ease of someone who had done this far many times. He hemmed and hawed removing fluid every so often enjoying Blade’s pathetic noises. “There we go! Good as new! Or better if I do so say myself!” He shouted with all the exuberance of someone who had not undergone dental surgery without anesthetics. 

“I guess I should explain to you what it does?” he said removing the medical gag and head restraints, Blade just whimpered as his head lolled forward without the support. “This device is meant to track your movements, speech, and some minor mind reading.” Blade made a noise, likely meant to be words but only a low long groan came out. “Ah! Don’t worry only minor, the everyday thoughts would be too much to go through! The devices program only picks up on scheming wavelengths!” Flug flipped through some papers on his clipboard. “Since that was what you failed at so many times, it was in the organizations best interest to ensure your schemes were properly screened. Honestly, you could have avoided this by purchasing plans and schemes from us… I guess some people have to learn the hard way. ” 

Flug fiddled with something on the tray Blade eyed him warily wondering what could possibly be next. He flinched as Flug spun around brandishing a filled syringe, “Now it’s back to where you came from!” 

He moved forward quickly and jammed it into the villain’s neck pushing the plunger down in one swift motion. “A packet will be sent with you, be sure to follow the post op instructions to the T, I’m sure you’d hate to be back here so soon.” Blade slipped into blessed unconsciousness with the Doctor’s ominous words ringing in his ears.

Flug tossed the bloody gloves and coat into separate bio hazard containers and sat down in his chair pushing off to roll to a stop next to his desk he snatched a small device off it a spoke into it “Hat Bot LC372, Emerald Blade is ready to be returned.” He tossed the device back on the desk and stretched.

“You know, nerd, you could just leave them knocked out the whole time?” came a voice from overhead. 

Failing miserably to remain cool and not squawk and suffer cardiac arrest Flug craned his head to glare at Demencia. 

“But that wouldn't be nearly as fun!” he spluttered.  
The lizard woman landed deftly next to the mad doctor. “Nerd.” She scoffed grinning.


End file.
